1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for monitoring data on consumable goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for monitoring the consumption, life span and nutritional value of various foods and related items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this ever increasingly fast-paced world, it is becoming more and more difficult for households to keep track of the amount of food in the home, the shelf life of the food, and the food consumed by individual household members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,509 and 5,487,276 disclose systems which monitor the expiration dates of various products and provide an alert when a product is close to its expiration date. However, these systems require an extensive amount of user input. Furthermore, these systems do not provide any information regarding the quantity of each product that remains or the nutritional information for the food that is consumed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which can efficiently monitor the quantity and life span of food and related products in a household and can also monitor caloric and nutritional intake for individual household members.